monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gemini Sunfall/Keep Your Translation Updated!
UPDATE: As of July 2019, all of the main story and sidequests have been translated. If you're just here to learn where you can get the latest scripts and how to patch your game becuase someone directed you to this page, scroll down to the patching guide. After browsing around this wiki for a while now, I've come to realize that a lot of users (and even contributors) are using outdated builds of the current translation. Honestly...this does not surprise me one bit; Dargoth rarely ever posts on his blog despite occasionally making updates to his bitbucket, which also tend to be rather sporadic updates here and there (as of this writing, the story translation is up to the Gold Volacno+Succubus Village). It also doesn't help that not many people know where to look for the latest translations to begin with, so I'm here to lend a hand. I make this post today after a significant map translation update to remind everyone to keep their game translation up to date, and where to get your hands on the latest translated scripts. It's important to know that Dargoth is not translating this game alone; some volunteers (including myself) have offered to lend their assistance to translate other parts of the game while Dargoth tackles the main story. It's thanks to our combined efforts that the entirety of the Talk scripts, Seduction scripts, and Monsterpedia, most of the H-Scenes and pocket castle interactions, several scripts of flavor text (such as when you milk girls) and soon, the Labynrth of Chaos, have all been translated. You won't find these in Dargoth's repository due to the sheer number of scripts that would need to be approved, but we do have what can be considered coherent translations available on our own repository. The quality may or may not be as good as Dargoth's work, but hey, it's something at least! UPDATE:When I initially made this blogpost, I was rather tired and did not want to go through the trouble of explaining how to manually patch your game, so I just told people to look it up on Dargoth's blog since it gets asked there a lot. But they still keep pestering us about it, so I'm going to actually explain it so that hopefully once and for all, people will stop asking "how do I patch the game?" Step 1: Have the latest version (2.23) of Monster Girl Quest Paradox This is important: you must be patching a 2.23 game of Paradox. You can tell what verison you have by the number that appears on the top-left of the title screen when you run the game. If the version number is anything other than 2.23, you're playing an outdated game and need to acquire the latest one. If you've purchased this game before on DLSite, you can redownload the latest version without having to buy it again. At this point, your MGQ Paradox folder should only contain the files you extracted from the .zip package it came in--nothing else, not even save files. If you have save files, please move them out of the folder until you have successfully translated your game. Step 2: Obtain the RPGMakerVXAce Translator Now we need the program that will allow us to apply the translation, which is the RPGMakerVXAce Translator. You can find it at Dargoth's Bitbucket repository. https://bitbucket.org/dargothtranslations/mgq-paradox-2/src/master/ Click the Downloads tab, and you should find "RpgMakerVXAce Translator 0.10c.7z" among the available downloads. Save it, and extract its contents wherever you like--preferably in a new folder outside of your MGQ Paradox folder. Step 3: Run the Ytinasni.RpgMaker.GameSelector.exe There should be a file called "Ytinasni.RpgMaker.GameSelector.exe" among the files you extracted. Run it, and it will prompt you to input the directory of your MGQ Paradox Game.exe file. If you don't feel like typing it all out, a simple method is to right-click Game.exe, click Properties, copy the file path shown there, and paste it into the prompt. Press Enter, and let the program run its course--during this time, it will generate a bunch of files, most notably a Blobs folder. This might also be a good time to mention you should have some disk space available--as the Blobs folder can grow quite large--mine is up to 10GBs in size, so that should be about how much disk space you should set aside. You'll need to set aside a few GBs more later once you actually run the translator a few steps later... As the GameSelector nears the end of its process, a folder called Script should be generated. This is where the game's text script is located, and what really matters when it comes to translating your game. Once the GameSelector is done, it should tell you to press any key to exit. That means it's time for the next step, which is... Step 4: Replace the Japanese scripts with the translated ones The Script folder contains all of MGQ Paradox's text inside of it. Right now, all of the script files are in their oriignal Japanese state. The way we translate our game is by replacing all of these Japanese scripts with the translated English scripts from the translation team. UPDATE: As of July 2019, it is no longer necessary to visit Dargoth's bitbucket repository for the scripts. All of the latest files needed to translate your game can be found at the Dokudoku Team's repository, which can be found here: https://bitbucket.org/ArzorX/dokudoku-amateur-translation-team/src/master/ Click the Download tab to the left, then click "Download Repository" in the list of downloads. Save the .zip package wherever. Once it's downloaded, unpack the contents into the Script folder you just created in Step 3, selecting "Yes" to replace the files whenever asked to. Step 5: Run the Ytinasni.RpgMaker.Translator.exe Once you've replaced the Japanese scripts with the translated ones, it's now time to translate the game by running the "Ytinasni.RpgMaker.Translator.exe". Just run it, and wait a while. It will check all of your scripts first to ensure there are no errors (and there hopefully shouldn't be any, or our translators have really screwed up), then begin compiling them. You'll know it's done when you get the "press any key" line. Your translated game will be generated in a folder called "out" along where your RPGMakerVXAce Translator is. Look inside it, run Game.exe, and you should now be playing a (mostly) translated copy of Monster Girl Quest Paradox! If you had moved your save files out of the original Japanese Paradox folder, you may now relocate them into your translated Paradox folder to pick up from where you left off. One final note: If you are continuing from a save file, note that your save retains map data from the time you saved your game. Meaning, if you saved in an previously-untranslated location (or when you were playing it in Japanese), the NPCs will still be giving you Japanese messages. Don't panic:all you have to do is exit the map, then re-enter for the game to "reload" the map script with the translated one. Simple as that! I hope everyone can enjoy what has been translated so far and show some thanks to everyone that has worked so hard to translate Monster Girl Quest: Paradox up to this point! Category:Blog posts